


Your not so scary

by HazzandLou__02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (wanna be) scary muder, dont judge, im bad a tagging, liam mad about someone not being hot as zayn, minor larry smut, niall mad about food, sleepy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzandLou__02/pseuds/HazzandLou__02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a murder in the house and nobody cares.</p><p>Louis and Harry are to occupied to care.<br/>Niall is too hungry to care.<br/>Liam is mad because the murder is as 'good looking' as zayn.<br/>And<br/>Zayn is looking in the mirror.</p><p>Or the one where theres a murder in the house and everyone is to occupied to care about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your not so scary

1\. Niall:

I'm in the kitchen humming one of our songs, while making a sandwich. Harry and Louis' kitchen is big and I can't find, or reach anything.

It was the absolute struggle get down the bread. I eventually got it and got the cheese, and meat, and mayo, and other things. Get out a bread and put the bread back on the fridge.

I spread the mayo and put the cheese on the bread.

"Niall...I'm gonna...what are you doing?" a random man says and I turn around and look at him.

"I was making a sandwich, until you rudely interrupted me!" I yell and thrown a meat a him.

"Get out! Your so rude making me throw a meat at you like that." I say shaking my head.

"Your not scared?" he asked confused.

"Oh you have a knife...good for you...now get the bread down and wait until I'm done making my sandwich, so you can cut out for me." I say kinda angrily.   
He gets it downy slowly and I rush him. He holds up the knife up trying to scare me and I just walk over too my sandwich and finish making it. I take his knife and cut the sandwich myself.

He sighs and walks out the kitchen. I shrug and eat my sandwich."Oh you have a knife...good for you...now give me the knife so i can cut my sandwich in half." I say kinda angrily. 

He hands it over slowly and I rush him. He snatches it back, and holds it up trying to scare me and I just grab it from him and cut my sandwhich.

He sighs and walks out the kitchen. I shrug and eat my delicious sandwich.

2\. Larry:

Harry and Louis were laying on their shared bed watching a movie. More like kissing in during a movie.

"Lou." harry says with a smile.

"Yes, love?" Louis says pecking Harry's lips again.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Louis.

Louis looked around then looked back to Harry. "Its nothing babe. I'm sure if it." he smiles

"Okay. Lou? Can you hold me." Harry said

Louis smiled "Of course, Love." he says holding harry to his chest and playing with his hair.

"I'm coming for you Harry." a creepy voice say.

Louis screamed and so did Harry. "Louis I told you!" he said getting closer to louis, if even possible.

"Hold on, love." Louis says moving from Harry's grip. "Go away! Harry's mine! Youcanthave him. Hes all mine he'll tell you that himself. Go away!" he yelled.

"Louis. I'm coming for you to." the voice says.

"Whatever pal. Get a job. Get a fooking job." louis says and kisses Harry.

Harry smile at Louis as they see the door open and someone walk out.

"Your all mine Harry." Louis smiles

"All yours."

"LARRY IS REAL!" Niall yells from the kitchen.

"Shut up Horan!" Louis laughs

"Who's horan?" Niall asked poking his head in.

"Oh I'm so sorry captain Horan." Louis says sarcastically cause both him and Harry to laugh. Niall rolles his eyes and walks away.

3\. Zayn

I'm looking in the mirror, smiling at my reflection.

I make a lot of faces into the mirror. Duck face, sass face, adorably confused face, all looking on fleek.

Loving what I see I take out my phone and take pictures of myself. Looking boom ass, I post them on Twitter. Geting millions of retweets, I smile and look back into the mirror in front of me.

"Zayn...I can see you." a voice says, creepily.

"Really...do I look good?" I say checking myself out in the mirror.

Who ever it was sighed and the door closed.

"You didn't answer my question. I know why too." I said and get no response. "Cause your jealous, of my sexiness and your probably jealous of my boyfriend's sexiness." I say and look at Liam who is Wakeing up, on the bed, beside me.

Liam falls back asleep and I look back in the mirror.

 

4\. Liam

wake up and Zayn is talking about some guy breaking in, and him being jealous of us.

I'm confused, so I go check around the house and see a guy walking around.

I scream and run back into mine and zayn's shares guess room in Harry and Louis' shared house.

I jump on the bed and rap my arms around Zayn. He holds my arms and I put my head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Teddy bear?" Zayn ask and kisses my hand.

"There's a guy in the house and he isn't as sexy as you Zayn." I say holding Zayn tighter.

"He's harmless babe." Zayn says and loosens my grip around him.

I pull out my phone and open the door and puts it thought a bit and press play on snapchat.

He looks at me when the video stops. I sequel and close the door. I run over to Zayn and lay with him.

I put my phone up and press start on snapchat.

"Ok guys...I'm scared, there's a guy in the house and I think he wants to get us and he isn't even hot, li-" I say really fast but get cut off by the video ending.

I post it, and start a new one.

"Okay as I was saying...he wants to get us and he isn't hot...like at all. He just...not Zayn hot. So why is he here?" I say and stop the video.

The guy walking in and I start another video.

"See look at this...he isn't hot...like not even a little." I say pointing the camera at him, he covers his face as I move closer to Zayn.

"I need a new job." he sighs and close the door behind him.


End file.
